The Don's Son
by Hime D
Summary: [AU, mafia!fic] The Rockbells are enlisted by Don Hohenheim to keep his newly legitimate son, Edward, from getting killed by Envy and his gang. Meanwhile, Detective Mustang and Havoc are trying to catch the Twins, the Light family's favorite hitmen.
1. The Hitmen Known As The Twins

1: The Hitmen Known As The Twins

-------

He had heard of their reputation for a while. It was hard to believe at first and he used to laugh every time another of his men told him that another small gang had been wiped out, allegedly by a pair of hitmen known in the shadow world as 'The Twins'.

But as the news of the death of his men began to come one by one, he began to wonder if he should have been more cautious. It was disturbing. Every man was found against a wall, dead, their shoulders, kidneys, and hearts blown to pieces. It was obvious that the bullets that killed them had been shot from quite a close range, and the one on their hearts were shot with the muzzle close enough to burn the clothes around the hole.

Some helpful words from the local police friends he had confirmed that indeed there were two of them, for the hitmen pair always left them a 'gift' after a job, dropped in the mailbox without any stamp. It was always a letter signed by 'The Twins', giving them the location of their victim along with something that would erase any doubt of its authenticity. Namely, a polaroid shot of the dead victims, smeared with their blood.

When Roa was found dead yesterday, he knew that he should start counting the days.

He then took preventive measures. He increased the security in the Nest, allowing only people he knew to come in. He lay low for a while, having to momentarily postpone his territory expansion. He even stopped going out of the Nest at all, as he heard of how the Twins seemed to like ambushing their victims in the alleys.

Of course, it became a moot point when he found the whole Nest slaughtered the moment he stepped out of his office.

He was still rather dazed by the unexpected carnage when he noticed a teenager on the corner of the room, sitting next to Dorchette's body on the blood soaked sofa, reading a magazine. As if finally noticing his presence, the boy looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning," he said cheerfully. "A lovely day, isn't it?"

He should have shot the boy right then, but no, instead he was gaping at him, dazed from the surrealness of it all. Then he knew he was doomed the moment he felt a second person moving out of the shadow behind him, saying in an equally cheerful voice, "Would you like a cup of tea before your execution, Mr. Greed?"

He wondered if it would be easier to just shoot himself and save himself the pain.

-------

"It won't go off," a teenager with dirty blond hair said in front of a washbasin, half whining.

"Come here, let me have that." A teenager with lighter hair but similar face approached the basin and took over his twin's laundry. "Hydrogen peroxide is your friend at times like this," he said as he drained the basin and filled it with cold water.

"I ran out of mine," the first teenager said, pouting. "You always made me deliver the last shot lately."

The latter shook his head. "Al, you were the one to suggest we go by flipping the coin. It's not my fault you always lost."

Al stuck his tongue out. "Gotta find a new way to decide," he groused.

His twin brother nodded indulgently. "Have it your way, Al."

"...Are you mocking me, Alfons?"

"Not at all."


	2. The Rockbell Siblings

2: The Rockbell Siblings

-------

It was nearly ten and the twins were still in their bed. The supposedly older between the two (even if only by a few minutes probably), Alfons,was on his back, snoring lightly despite the cold morning air and his open pajama buttons. Not really surpising, considering the way his younger twin, Al, draped over him like a blanket, his naked torso providing warmth, hgis head nested comfortably on the crook of Alfons' neck.

Winry sighed at the view before her. "This would have been such a great treat," she said to herself regretfully. "If they hadn't been my brothers." She pulled on the blankets again. "Wake up, sleepy heads! It's nearly eight!"

She was only greeted by Al snuggling even further against Alfons' chest.

-------

"Ah-CHOO!"

"Are you okay, Alfons?"

Alfons rubbed his nose. "I should be. Don't worry, Mum."

"Why can't she find other ways to wake us up?" Al complained loudly. "Using cold water to wake people up should be considered illegal!"

There was a considerable THUNK! when an empty magazine hit the side of his head. "You should be grateful I don't use a gun instead," Winry said from the door, her hands filled firearms and magazines which she then dumped on the table. "Okay," she explained, hands deftly giving a brief recheck before handing them out one by one. "Alfons' 92SB and sniper, Al's 92SB and Colt, and if they're easily jammed or missing or what ever your excuses are, AGAIN, I WILL make you two target practices. Understood? And I got new P-210s to replace the ones that you two actually managed to lose -- how the hell did that happen? -- and 2 rounds of magazines for each guns, don't forget to take care of them, you KNOW that if you don't clean them on regular basis--"

"They will explode and kill us instead, yes Winry, you've said it like every morning. Can I have my guns now?"

Winry huffed indignantly at Al before shoving one of the SIG-P210s to his chest.

Alfons chuckled at them as he began to recheck his 92SB. Satisfied with it (of course, this was Winry they're talking about), he slipped the rather large Beretta handgun into the holster on his back.

He was doing the same procedure with the SIG when the door to the kitchen opened to reveal a man, looking as if he had not sleep for days. "I'm home," he said, "Finally!"

"Dad!" Winry went to him and kissed his cheek. "You stink. Didn't you take any shower?"

Uley Rockbell laughed as he patted his daughter and immediately made a beeline toward his wife in front of the burner to sweep her off her feet, literally. "I'd rather finish my work as soon as possible so that I can go home to my beautiful wife, daughter and sons."

"High sugar rate alert," Alfons said seriously, in a voice resembling an announching system, as the parents began to kiss. "Please follow the evacuation procedure."

Al and Winry nodded solemnly and grabbed some buttered toasts, before the three of them escaped the kitchen.

-------

"Hamburgers, Al?"

"Oh come on, Fonzy, we're on a watch. It ain't no time for steaks and caviar."

"Shut up, you two, I see the target." Winry growled at them as they began to go after each other's necks ("It's Alfons, not Fonzy, you ninny!" "You're the ninny!").

The twins immediately turned their attention toward the building across the street. Indeed, the old man that was their target was just going out of the main door, flocked by his bodyguards.

"Eurgh," was Al's comment. "They look nasty."

Alfons looked on thoughtfully as the group entered a car. "Should we lure the target or just kill the others along the way?"

"The Don wants the information by 3 PM," Winry said, glancing at her watch. "I don't think we have the time."

"Alright."

With that, Winry released the break and stirred their car to follow their target.

Two hours later, near a secluded lake one hour away from Central City, Winry started the engine again as the twins entered their car once again. "Well?"

Al wiped his gun, grinning broadly. "Got it. Let's find a phone. The underboss would love to hear what the oldman had to say."

Alfons sighed at his blood splattered shirt before he began to unbutton. "Can we go to the steakhouse after that?"


	3. Central City Police Department

3: Central City Police Department

-------

"One word, Hughes," the man who looked highly strung said. "Just one word of your daughter, and I will resign from duty this instant."

The other man, looking rather put off, slipped the picture in his hand back into his pocket. "What is it this time, Roy?"

"Hacrow is dead."

The man's eyebrows met the hairline on his forehead. "Well, I did say that life would be so much easier if he's not around, but I didn't mean it like that."

Roy threw a plastic bag to the table and massaged his own forehead. "That came this morning while you're off."

Hughes picked up the bag. There was an envelope in it, accompanied by a piece of paper with "Highway 5 km.67, Lake Victoria. The Twins." and a polaroid shot of the body of retired police inspector Hacrow with holes in familiar places. "Them again, huh?"

"This is the tenth case this month alone, Hughes," Roy said exasperatedly. "It's like Don Hohenheim just decided that, hey, it's time for some spring cleaning! Let's clean up our friendly neighborhood!"

"Not that there's any proof that this is the old dog's doing," Hughes said as he observed the shot, morbidly fascinated by the quality of the camera.

"See? That's it!" The detective exclaimed hotly. "All these murders and we have zilch evident! We have the modus, we have theories, we even know who the big cheese is, but we have nothing to prove it! Whoever these Twins are, they are invisible! Not even Havoc's channels know who they really are!"

A blond man, who had been reading some files at the corner of the room, glanced up upon hearing his name, only to go back to his reading when he figured out that this was only one of his partner's usual let's-complain-about-everything-to-Hughes.

"Well, Roy," Hughes grinned at him. "At least they're doing us some help with getting rid of the smaller gangs."

Roy closed his mouth. After a moment of sulking, he finally said, "Fine, I would agree with that. Truth is that I don't give a damn if they're going to wipe the whole street as long as they don't target any civilians. But you have to admit that without any public revelation, our beloved taxpayers will find excuses to kick us out of this office. Especially now that the latest victim was a man of good reputation and high social standing instead of your average crook."

Hughes snorted. "Just frame somebody. That'll shut them up faster than you can say 'freeze'."

"I would have, except that it'll be too obvious." Roy threw himself to his chair and banged his head against his desktop. "And not to mention that I am dying to know who the hell the Twins are."

Hughes laughed. "Tell you what. Go pinch somebody, and while the society shut up, whip your ass and find those bastards."

"Ay, Inspector," the detective mock-saluted. "Oh, by the way, you owed me ten clams. Havoc blew his date again."

Roy didn't manage to evade the flying shoe this time.


	4. Enter The Don's Son

4: Enter The Don's Son

-------

The twins and their sister stared at their father as if he had grown another head. It was Alfons who recovered first, cleared his throat and asked, "Uh, dad? I thought we were hitmen, not babysitters."

Uley shrugged. "The Don's direct order. Apparently he thinks that it is safer to leave his son in the hands of seasoned killers than bodyguards."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Al interjected. "How old is the Don again? Are you sure he's still sane?"

Uley pinched his son's cheek playfully. "Watch your mouth. Don't make him order me to kill you instead."

As Al looked rather chastisized, Alfons sighed and finally said, "So who are we supposed to be protecting, umm..."

"Edward."

"Yes, Edward, from who?"

"Envy's cronies."

It was Winry who made a face this time. "Envy! Of course! He will do anything to be the next Don, won't he."

The twins gave her a pitying look. "Did he bother you again, sis?" Al asked.

"As if he would try," Winry snorted. "He won't like to have his birdy Tommied."

The males in the room grimaced.

"But wait," suddenly Alfons said. "If we get to protect Edward from other hitmen, does that mean Envy is probably sending Lust, Gluttony and Pride at him?"

The siblings looked at among them, and as one, they looked at their dad.

Uley grinned. "I say that this will be a very good chance to bump off some internal competitors."

The grin was quickly followed by the others. "I'll see if I can get more guns," Winry said.

---

Al stared at the photo in his hand. "You sure you got the right one?"

"Yes!"

"I thought we're supposed to be looking for a fella, not a doll." Next to him, Alfons wondered outloud.

Winry growled at them from behind the steerwheel. "That's what I told dad when he gave me this, so shut it already!"

The twins looked at each other and sighed.

It only took them less than fifteen minutes to get to the rendezvous point and even less time to find Edward among the crowd in front of the Central Library. His long blond hair stood out easily, making it up for the lack of height. Now that they saw him in person, albeit from a far, the siblings were convinced that while the Don's son was pretty, he was obviously male.

Winry stopped her car right in front of him. "Looking for a ride, baby?" she grinned up at him.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her, looking rather bored. "Rockbell?"

"Winry Rockbell. Hop in," she said as she opened the passanger door.

The young man only hesitated for a second before he boldly came in and at on the seat. He was silent as Winry ran the car down the main road, but finally noticed the twins and turned to see them better.

Al and Alfons waved their hands simultenously and Edward blinked, bored expression disappeared from his face for the first ever since they saw him. The twins broke into similar bright smiles and said, "Hey, Edward!"

"Uh, hey?" He waved back hesitantly, looking rather overwhelmed.

Of course, Winry smirked to herself, nobody could resist her twins' charm. But looking at how Edward was now sporting a slight blush as the twins started to interrogate him on his daily habits and the books he was bringing with him, she wondered if the fella was just not used to having a decent conversation.

They would just have to change that, then.

-------


End file.
